Indebt
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: He was always there, even as she was sleeping, he never left her side. On her last night of slumber, he wonders, when will it be his turn? When will he get HIS wish? HajiXSaya DevotionShipping.


**A/n: My friends and I came up with this together, so naturally it is a good story! JK! Don't flame for that, just enjoy the story. I don't own Blood plus.**

* * *

Haji sighed deeply closing his eyes as he stood statue-like a top the Miyagusuku tomb, the wind blew, yet the only part of him that moved was his ink colored hair tousled and moving in the wind. It was another nightfall, the most calm yet the most mysterious time of the day. He shifted his position to sitting, he opened his eyes and gazed out to the nearby ocean. He clenched his teeth, when he saw the ocean he saw beauty, when he saw beauty he thought of whom he was protecting. His eyes closed again.

"Saya..."Haji breathed her name, like a prayer that would be answered in the next twenty-three years, He could hear it. He could hear the only thing that let ihm know she was alive, her heartbeat. Another mournful breath escaped his lips,"My love..."

He his eyes opened again, he stared at the flower in his hand, a pink rose. A smile tugged on to his thin lips,' How ironic...'He mused. Everyday he brought her the same flower, that he had refused to get her when they were children. Softly his thumb stroked one of the petals.

In a single bound, he was at the entrance of the tomb, using little strength he pushed the heavy door open and entered the dimly lit stone building. A cross the room was the sleeping form of his queen, his love, his reason. He moved to stand before her, he found the rose he had brought the other day with his ribbon around it, in the same spot as he left it. Quickly the roses were swapped an he moved to the corner, where his forgotten cello lay. He picked up his bow and put the instrument in place, then the room was filled with the works of his pure and brilliant skill. The music of his cello.

As he played each note, carefully, acurately, his mind wondered back into the memories of his and his love's childhood together. It was an effortless and meaningless task of reminiscing, though it made him happy to remember the good times. Back when he, was just a servant boy sold to a rich man to be a playmate for his daughter and Saya, was just a spoiled rich girl happy to have someone to play with.

Something about those memories...Many times he had thought about them, yet this time it was different. He became sadden by them, his grip on the bow loosened, his defined and smooth features portrayed sorrow, his long and slender fingers on the neck of the cello slipped. Then something happened, something that hadn't happened to him since that faithful night at the Opera, tears. Warm salty tears flowed freely from Haji's tightly closed eye lids. He shook, unable to keep his grasp, the cello fell to the floor.

**Clank.**

Haji's eye lids flew open, he was still shaking, he slumped against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt cold, he felt despair, he felt...Alone. He parted his lips, wanting to say something, but he was unable to make a sound. His bandaged hand gripped the bow tightly, while his other hand was raking threw his longish hair in anguish.

The painful memories were being played in his head, like a horror movie. His parents had sold him for bread, he was unpleasantly transformed into a beast, Saya had killed many innocent people, the Vietnam war; his arm was never the same, Saya asked him for death, he had distanced himself from her, Riku died, Saya changed, and she went back to sleep. And when she went back to sleep, she had left him alone and with a question that ate at him everyday. He looked from the floor to her chamber. Her heartbeat was ringing-burning in his ears, slowly he scrambled to her side and stared down at her white cocoon prison.

"Saya...Why?"His eyes were tightly closed again but the tears kept coming, his hands were fists at his sides. The cocoon became damp as his tears poured and hit it rain, his sobs and cries were like thunder, it was a storm of emotion."WHY SAYA?! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?! I AM HERE! I AM PROTECTING YOU! IT IS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! I HAVE DONE ALMOST EVERYTHING YOU WISHED! WHEN WILL IT BE ME?! WHEN WILL I GET WHAT I WISH FOR?!"

His fists raised and he pounded the ground, breaking the cement flooring, over and over he broke the stone like it was just a jiggsolve puzle.

It wasn't fair to him, almost every wish and every command she had given him. He obeyed for he was a servant to her and loved her with every ounce of his being. He had asked nothing of her but for her to live on, 'Live for today and live for tomorrow.' was his command to her. But what about his one and only wish? His wish was to live for her-with her, to see her smile-to make her smile, for her to love him as much as he loved her. He wanted her to wake up, be with him, and never have another thirty year sleep again. That is what he wished.

After repeativly hitting the floor, his knuckles were bleeding, he fanned them out and re-balled them. He panted and wiped his eyes, finally finding his sanity again, he realized what he had done. With a sigh he slicked his hair back out of his face and closed his eyes.

"Maybe it is too much to ask for. Maybe I am too bold in what I want. Maybe...Maybe it is just a dream, a silly fanstesy that will never happen." He scoofed despite his feelings,"I mean really, you will always need your thirty year sleep, I can never make you smile and you'll never...You'll never...You'll never love me."

"Your wrong."His eyes were snapped open, his heart fluttered, and his blood ran cold. In front of him, covered in the remains over her prevouis confinements, was his Saya. She was smiling at him, hair elbow length and everywhere, just as beautiful as ever."See, Haji?" She pointed to her lips."Smiling because of you."

Saya took his hands in hers and pressed them against her cheek,"Awake, because of you." Her eyes sought his and she leaned forwards, making his breathing hitch.

"Saya..."

"Here. Awake. With you. In. Love. With you. And. Because of. You."With that, the space between Queen and Knight was closed. The kiss was sweet, deep, it reflected and showed how much they missed and loved one another. It was what both chiropterans longed for, since their last kiss at Diva's last performance.

"Wait, how are you...?"Haji pulled away, much to Saya's dismay.

"I don't know, well...I guess, while I sleep. I can hear you talking to me-I AM NOT THAT HEAVY! Anyway, and when I heard you crying and telling me you loved me. I guess...I guess I felt so, I don't know...indebt? That I woke up."Saya said sliding her amrs under his and bring herself closer to him.

"But you already knew that I love you."Haji whispered into her hair, holding her ever-so-tightly. She sighed and he smiled when he felt her rub he cheek against his chest.

"But I like hearing you say it."Saya murmurmered into his chest, with a kiss on top her head he whispered again;

"I love you, Saya."

"Your my life now, Haji."

**A/n: Ya I know I spelled Hagi wih a 'j', I wanted to something different okay?! And yes I did get those last lines from 'Twilight', also do not report if my friend RandomCoupler uses this one-shot as a Epoluge for his own story, he has permission.**


End file.
